


Worries

by AA (hester4418)



Series: With a Little Help [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/AA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway collects reports - but does she like what she hears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Please see Hester's story "Healing" (first part of the 'With a Little Help' Series) for further information on the genesis of this series.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. This story however belongs to A.A.
> 
> Originally written July 1998; edited for spelling and formatting October 2012.

"Yes, Doctor, of course I understand that you didn't mean to violate my privacy – but you did. And I want to know why, exactly."

The Doctor let out a holographic sigh. "Let's just say that some of your crew were concerned about you after..." He hesitated.

"Yes?" Janeway gave him a piercing look.

If it had been possible for the EMH's face to get flustered, it would have. "Eh... After we received our letters from home..." he stuttered.

She snorted. "I see – and I guess those same crew members helped you set up your 'automated distress call'?"

The Doctor nodded. "But, Captain, they... we... only had your best interest at heart..."

"I'm sure you had, Doctor. However, there are rules for situations like these – and the only ones with authority to override them are the first officer and the chief of security. In the future, you'll consult one of them – is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed."

-==/\==-

"Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

Janeway nodded.

"Well, Captain, Commander Chakotay is not really... objective... as far as you're concerned..."

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that, Lieutenant?"

For a moment, Tom Paris hesitated. Then, he thought _To hell with it_ and said, "Considering the fact that he's in love with you, Captain."

B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim cringed. It took all of Kathryn Janeway's Starfleet training to keep herself under control – but she did.

"You could have consulted Commander Tuvok, in that case."

"Oh, come on, Captain – you know as well as we do that our friend Tuvok is not really an expert on human emotions!"

"You're bordering on insubordination, Lieutenant." She shot him a warning look. "Besides, Commander Tuvok has been my friend for many years, now, and although he never experienced human emotions, he's very well capable of understanding them. Next time, if you're... worried... about me, you'll consult him – is that understood?"

Tom sighed. "Yes Captain." B'Elanna and Harry just nodded.

"Dismissed."

-==/\==-

"I assume you agree we have a problem here, Chakotay..." Kathryn Janeway sighed.

Her first officer just nodded.

She continued. "We can't function as a command team if the crew thinks..." She paused.

"What are you trying to tell me, Kathryn? That I'd better go and help Neelix in the mess hall from now on?"

She could tell he was close to losing his temper. "No, of course not – I just think..." She paused again, and started pacing through his quarters.

"You think what, Kathryn?" He stepped close to her, more or less trapping her in between himself and the wall. "You think you can't have a first officer who's in love with you, even though he always respected the 'parameters' you 'defined' for him?" His dark eyes bore into hers.

Unable to speak, she just swallowed.

His voice lowered to a whisper. "Is this really about the crew, Kathryn? Or is it about you?"

His eyes were still locked with hers. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "Chakotay, I..." She looked away.

He stepped back, giving her space – like he always did.

"I don't know..." Well, at least that was honest.

Maybe it was time for him to be honest with her as well. "I hope you don't expect me to resign my commission on basis of _that_..."

"Of course not." She sighed. "I just wish I could have foreseen the mess I _really_ made, demolishing _Sandrine's_..."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have – and, besides, you needed to blow off some steam..."

She looked at him again. "There are other ways to do that."

The words were out before she realized how they could be interpreted – or maybe she even meant them that way...

She didn't know anymore; all she knew at that moment were his deep brown eyes, gazing into hers and his hands on her shoulders – his thumbs caressing the skin just above her grey turtleneck.

"Let me make you forget about your worries, Kathryn – even if it's only for a moment," Chakotay whispered, before he claimed her mouth with his own.

-==/ End of "Worries" \==-


End file.
